primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval: Series 6 (Reboot)
Note: This wiki is the real thing. Primeval is back, baby! I'm Matt Anderson, 18 months ago I was in charge of the A.R.C team which deals with prehistoric and Future Creatures and contain anomalies. After recently dealing with New Dawn a second version of me appeared and told me to "Go back. You have to go back" what he said fucking scared the shit out of me'' Matt Anderson's intro Primeval series 6 will have 10 episodes and will be shown as of December 2013 Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *Captain Becker *Emily merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/ Ethan Dobrowski *Jack Maitland *Jenny miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles (Episode 6.6 onwards) *Anna Legg (Episode 6.6 onwards) * Ryan Backer (Episode 6.6 onwards) * Eve Lake (Episode 6.4 onwards) * Darren Lake (Episode 6.4 onwards) Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) (All episodes) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) (All episodes) *Columbian Mammoth (Episodes 2,4,6 & 10) *Dracorex (Episodes 2,6,7 & 10) *Leptictidium(Episode 6.1) *Gastornis (Episode 6.1) *Orthicode (Episode 6.2) *Sea scorpion (Episode 6.2) *Tree Creeper (Episdoes 3 & 10) * *Argentinosaurus (Episode 6.5) *GigAmntosaueua *(Episode 6.5) *Future Predator (Episode 6.6) *Titanoboa (Episode 6.7) *Gorgosaurus (Episode 6.8) *Gorgonopsid (Episode 6.9) *Scutosaurus (Episode 6.9) *Camouflage Beast (Episode 6.10) *Silurian scorpion (Episode 6.10) *Terror Bird (Episode 6.10) * Kaprosuchus (Episode 6.10) *Raptor (Episodes 5,6 & 10) *T- Rex (Episode 6.10) Episode Guide *Episode 6.1 : An anomaly open up in a supermarket while familiar faces return *Episode 6.2 : A mysterious incursion causes the team to investigate and discover an underwater anomaly *Episode 6.3 : A pack of tree creepers attack a old people's home can the team deal with this incursion. *Episode 6.4 : A scared arial creature appears but the detector dose not go off. *Episode 6.5 : A load of giant Dinosaurs attack a fair ground *Episode 6.6 : Emily gets stranded through a future anomaly. While new recruits join the team. *Episode 6.7 : A creature appears while Connor makes a discovery about the Anoamiles. *Episode 6.8: A relative of the T- Rex attacks a green house *Episode 6.9 : A Gorgonopsid attacks a pack of scutosaurus in the present. *Episode 6.10 : A pack of campflarging future creatures attacks the A.R.C's menagerie Announcement On October 14 2013 It was announced that EastEnders actors Ben Hardy and Kate Magowan where to join the series from Episode 6.4 onwards. However many people complained saying that Magowan had appeared in the show before playing the disguise for Helen in Episodes 3.8 & 3.9 Respectively. However the producers then stated Wait and see It all adds up. It was then announced that three new characters Kieran Coles,Ryan Backer and Anna Legg where to join the show which meant that their appearances in Episode 6.8 and 6.9 linked Primeval to the New World Series final. Rumours Character related rumours *It was rumoured Emily would die in either episodes 5 or 6:'' In both cases this was false as she did not die in either of them''. *It was rumoured that Connor's friend Duncan who return: This was proven false. *It was rumoured that Evan Cross and Dylan Weir from Primeval: New World would make an appearance:They will appear in either series 7 or 8. *It was rumoured that Jenny and her husband Michael would return and guest in episode 1 This was true. However they retuned as regulars not a guests. Creature related rumours *It was rumoured that A pack of Camouflage Beasts would attack the ARC: This was proven true. *It was rumoured that a Dunkleosteous would appear:This was proven false. And Dunkleosteous has been confirmed not to appear in any seasons of Primeval. Prompatation posters Promptation posters for each episodes were released Series 6 p1.jpg|Episode 6.1 P2.jpg|Episode 6.2 P3.jpg|Episode 6.3 P4.jpg|Episode 6.4 (Original Poster) P4 2.jpg|Episode 6.4 (New Poster) P5.jpg|Episode 6.5 P6.jpg|Episode 6.6 P7.jpg|Episode 6.7 P8.jpg|Episode 6.8 P9.jpg|Episode 6.9 P10.jpg|Episode 6.10 What are you most looking forward to about losing your virginity? A lot of Stephen from Primeval Chlamydia I'm 5 years old George Tysoe George Tysoe is fat Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series Category:Primeval